falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Underdog (Underdogs)
Underdog, called Dog for short, is a hellhound and the protagonist of the Fallout: Equestria side-story, Fallout: Equestria - Underdogs. History Background Underdog was a nameless Hellhound, considered to be the runt of his pack. He was not liked amongst his own pack who disliked his hobbies that included a fascination with pony history and literature. The new head of his pack, one of his brothers, attacked Dog, trying to murder him. He fought back, but was severely wounded, falling down a cliff and being saved by his own species natural durability. Present Day Dog was found by two ponies, Gauze a medic and Blaze her bodyguard as they were returning to their settlement. Gauze being a medic, sympathised over Underdog's condition and loaded him into her cart, taking him back to her home settlement. Dog is nursed back to health, learning an appreciation for ponies and discovering they aren't too different from his own kind, in terms of personality i.e, some are good and some are bad. A newly recovered Dog saves the settlement from a Raider attack and becomes a blessing and problem for the settlement, given his presence deters Raiders but also keeps away traders and encourages less savoury individuals to come to the settlement to kill him. Dog decides to leave to avoid further hassle to both himself and the town, he leaves and makes his way out into the wasteland with some supplies and a large cloak to hide his true form. Dog discovers a destroyed caravan with a scent trail leaving it, Dog follows it and discovers a band of raiders has kidnapped a young mare, who is seemingly oblivious to the danger she is in. Dog cautiously approaches and manages to rescue the mare with ease. Afterwords he learns her name is Catalyst and that she has recently left her stable. Dog proceeds to enter a nearby shop from which the raiders were operating, looking for surviving raiders and supplies Inside the shop, Dog finds a griffin raider whom he manages to bury under a heavy shelf. Dog proceeds to rescue a stallion named Antiquity and discovers the griffin was still alive and now using a minigun to fire at him, whilst flying. Dog is initially at a disadvantage, but manages to kill the griffin with assistance from Catalyst. The trio make camp and arrive at New Chevalin the next day, witnessing a bloody execution via guillotine. Relationships Gauze - Underdog is grateful to Guze for saving his life and teaching him that ponies are not all hateful creatures who wish to kill him. Catalyst - Underdog is nervous around the scientist, but has taken her under his protection, after saving her from Raiders. Traits Appearance Dog is a runty Hellhound, shorter than his brethren normally are but still larger than a griffin or pony. He walks on two legs, but can revert to using his front legs for added speed. He has dark eyes, close to black/brown. Abilities Underdog is extremely tough, his hide is able to soak up a lot of gunfire and blunt force trauma, but can be pierced under heavy gunfire or by especially powerful weapons. He is capable of digging through the ground with ease and is far stronger than a pony/griffin, easily capable of ripping a pony apart. Underdog's claws are also incredibly sharp and make melee combat much easier for him. Personality Dog has a pack-like mentality which has faded greatly, being away from his pack and being exposed to pony culture. He is accepting of the hatred and fear he and his species have attained. He is a good person at heart and will mercilessly kill vile ponies and creatures, whilst protecting innocents. Equipment Underdog carries all his supplies in a satchel and wears a large cloak that covers his body, allowing him to pass as an abnormally large pony/griffin when hunched over. He also wears a collar, a gift to him from Gauze. Category:Characters Category:Underdogs Main Characters Category:Hellhounds